


Sleepwalker

by TheNovelNightingale



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Normandy-SR2, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepwalking, The Reaper War, True Love, War is Stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelNightingale/pseuds/TheNovelNightingale
Summary: On a quiet evening during the Reaper War, the Normandy Crew comes across a sleep walking Shepard, letting known a secret.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Sleepwalker

It has been a few weeks since the _Normandy_ had a pickup on the Palaven moon Menae. The summit was going as well as you’d expect, and they were in transit to Sur'kesh for a rescue for the genophage because nothing could ever be simple. Stress was already fairly high with all odds stacked against them, but Shepard has been calmly optimistic. She urges the crew to make sure they get rest as needed for full focus. 

On a quiet seventeen hour ride to the nearest relay, most of the original crew gathered in the mess completely unintentionally. Even Joker peeled away from his leather pilot seat, mainly to introduce a game of cards to some of the others. 

Joker wasn’t great at making friends, but he thought it was good to have the likes of Liara and Tali back aboard. Vega was a bit of an oddball, but he seemed to fit right in with the rest of them. Even Wrex thought the buff marine was decent. And that was his words, not Jokers’. 

Even the Primarch of Palaven joined them for light conversation now and then. Joker wasn’t really interested in inviting him to play cards, but the Primarch didn’t ask, so he never felt bad about it. Usually, like tonight, he would come to the mess and make himself some of that awful smelling hot drink Garrus liked. 

“Primarch,” Liara (oh sweet Liara) greeted, looking up from her deck. “How is everything?” 

The Turian in question practically had to tear himself away from his inky liquid to give her some sort of a Turian nod. “Well enough, thank you Miss T’soni.” 

“Better be.” Wrex grumbled, earning an elbow in the arm from a tiny but feisty Quarian. 

Primarch Victus had to contain himself for just a moment, taking a deep breath. Joker wanted to laugh, he and Shepard could be kindred Spirits. “It will be done Wrex, i’ve given my word.” 

The Krogan said nothing, just grunting into his large hands at the comically smaller playing cards. Tali rolled her eyes and played peacemaker, 

“It’s still early, why don’t you sit down with us?” The rest of the crew left not long ago, some getting some shut eye, others wanting to write to their families, something everyone did as often as they could. 

Victus reluctantly agreed, maybe wanting to see for himself what the Shepard crew was really about. He took a seat at the corner and sipped quietly at his drink while the others played their lax game. 

The elevator door opened for the first time in an hour. 

Joker swiveled in his chair to see who it was, “Commander? What are you doing up?”

She stood there still in shorts and a dark robe, barefoot, her hands at her sides. Her eyes were open, but she wasn’t looking at anything. Joker broke the eerie silence. “Crap, again?” 

“Commander are you alright?” Victus began standing from his chair, Joker waved at him nonchalantly,

“Yeah she’s ok. Just sleepwalking.”

Vega’s attention changed with surprise, “The Commander sleepwalks?”

“Not usually.” Tali looked up from her omni-tool from the middle of the table, “It didn’t really start until we were chasing the collectors.” She looked to the Primarch, who had been staring at the commander with what one could assume was resembling curiosity and worry. 

“What should we do?”

Joker waved his hand again, looking back to the cards in his hand, “Uh- nothing; usually she just goes back to sleep on her own.” The first time he had seen her sleepwalk, she came to the cockpit when he was uh- busy. Good thing she never remembers much when she wakes. 

A disembodied female voice came from the shadows, joining them. _“Correct, Sleepwalkers generally exhibit activity in their daily routine, before returning to their bed,”_ EDI pipped in. _“Shall I inform Dr Chakwas of the situation?”_

“I can wake her up,” Wrex started getting out of his seat; Tali grabbed his arm to stop him. “Keelah not like how you would!” 

_“That would be unwise Urdnot Wrex. Waking a sleepwalker is incredibly risky unless as a last resort.”_

While this was happening Shepard continued to stare, glued where she stood, unphased by anything around her. The group looked past their commander into the windows of the med bay where Dr. Chakwas sat reading a book; a glass of wine in her other hand. 

She couldn’t see their waving arms, and knowing that a blue holographic orb appeared behind her; movements of a holographic mouth communicating. Whatever it was, it got Chakwas’ attention immediately and she came out of the med bay. 

“How long has she been down here?” Her voice was firm, asking of no one in particular- nor waiting for an answer- as she placed a loose hand on Shepards arm. This was not the first time she has had to deal with this. “Commander what are you doing down here?” 

Shepard murmured something inaudible to the rest of the crew. Chakwas asked her again. “I can’t find….” Her soft voice trailed off, continuing to stand. 

Vega had put his cards down, unsure what to do. “Should we leave?” 

Liara frowned, “I don’t know, i’ve never seen anyone sleepwalk before.” 

“Did she while on Earth?” Joker looked to Vega, who scratched his temple,

“I don’t think so.”

Chakwas tried to urge Shepard out of the room, but she wouldn’t move. The doctor looked to the group, realizing exactly who was there. 

“Primarch Victus, I'm sorry you have to see this. She’s fine I promise you. Completely normal thing that can happen to Humans.” It was the most professional way she could say this, hoping the Turian’s opinion on the great Commander wouldn’t be squandered. 

The Primarch, now out of his seat, said nothing. His mandibles twitched, before nodding. “I understand, I will leave you to it.” 

Before he could leave the elevator doors opened once more. Another figure half rushed, half marched around the corner. An out of breath Turian in his black undersuit and only the lower half of his armor came to a screeching halt. He must have been training in the cargo hold. Joker looked to Tali, who shrugged sheepishly. 

“I messaged him.” 

The Turian glanced at Chakwas, who instinctively moved away for him to look at Shepard. She continued to stare. His voice went gentle, “Shepard, what are you doing out of bed?” 

“I can’t find my…” Her voice was so quiet, neutral, a tone rarely uttered by her. She could project, she could threaten, and she could be calm and gentle, but this dissociation was unnerving.

He gently tried pushing her towards the door, but to no avail. He tried speaking again, “It’s alright. Let’s go back upstairs.” 

For a moment she said nothing, but also would not move in response. Chakwas took another step back, looking to the crew. She had her _mom_ look plastered on her face, which comforted as much as struck fear into the hearts of mankind. 

Joker took the hint first, “Yeah we’re gonna just- give you guys some space…” They began to get up from their seats, accepting the need to clear the room for their CO. 

“Angel?” 

The group all stopped in their tracks, turning back to watch in silence. Garrus had stopped trying to move her; instead the Turian looked at her, eyes frantically darting between her and the audience. Everyone but Victus assumed they saw him pause in thought or assess the next step to get her back to her room, but the Primarch knew the tell tale signs of embarrassment, and then he knew why. 

Garrus surprised everyone when he took both her arms and pressed his forehead down to hers. His voice now was so low they almost didn’t hear him.

“I’m here. Let’s get you back to bed.” 

Like magic he didn’t need much effort to urge her back to the elevator. She calmly walked out of the room with no issues, not saying anything else. The elevator was the only noise left before they were gone. Dr. Chakwas returned to her seat in the medical bay nonplussed by the event. 

No one else moved. Primarch Victus wasn’t sure what to expect of the original Normandy crew from that: laugher? Perhaps. A tease of the two young lovers. Their Commanding Officer, a soldier, a hero, now a mark of new gossip. He had seen the signs, but the action was shattering evidence. 

Just the opposite this time; there was no laughter, or snickering, or jokes to be made. 

“Well...shit.” Vega rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I'm gonna cry.”


End file.
